


A DAY AT THE BEACH

by MorphoFan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Written for abbyrosehamilton/scarlet100Junkrat visits the beach with his best friend, Missy McCree, and her younger brother, Jess McCree.





	A DAY AT THE BEACH

A DAY AT THE BEACH

"This looks like a good spot!"

Missy McCree set down the beach blanket and her bag in the perfect spot on the pristine beach. Next to her, her younger brother Jesse wheeled over the cooler, and behind him, her best friend Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes came hobbling along on his peg leg.

"Y'OK there, Rat?" Jesse asked, noting the sweat on the younger man's face, "You look worn out, already, and we ain't even been in the water, yet!"

"I'm fine," the blond man huffed in his heavy Australian accent. He gave Missy a grateful nod as she took his beach bag from him, then shook the sand out of his peg leg. "Sand doesn't go well with a metal leg, is all."

"I can imagine," Missy said, taking his arm and helping to ease him down to sit on the blanket, "Will you take your leg and arm off to swim?" She sat next to her friend and reached into her bag for a bottle of sunscreen.

"Nah, me prosthetics are both waterproof," Jamie replied, turning his back to missy as she applied sunscreen to his pale back, "But I'm not a very strong swimmer. Need to stay where I can touch the bottom."

Jesse took a pull on his cigar, then knelt down and ground it out in the sand. He stretched his tanned shoulders, took off his hat, and headed down to the water's edge.

"Well?" he called back over his shoulder, "You two old ladies coming or what?" He grinned his boyish, lopsided grin as his sister and Jamison came to join him. 

"Oh don't start the trash talk already, Jess," Missy scolded playfully, "You're always so competitive."

"Hey," the cowboy said, shrugging, "Not my fault I'm the best swimmer here." He stepped into the surf and let the water swirl around his tanned, muscular calves. The sun beat down in a glorious blue sky. Sea birds squeaked and circled overhead. The day was perfect.

"Best swimmer," Missy scoffed, "My shapely behind…. I'm the one with the Lifesaving certification, little brother."

Junkrat snickered at the two siblings and their good-natured rivalry. Tentatively, he stepped into the water, frowning as his peg leg sank a few inches into the sand. As the McCrees continued to trade shade behind him, he grinned and stepped out into the surf. He had a wicked idea.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jesse was saying, holding up his hands, "Why don't we just see who's the better swimmer, here?' He shielded his eyes and looked out toward the sea, and then pointed, "I'll race you to the ropes."

Missy looked out to sea at the ropes that bordered the swim area. They were a good distance out there, but she knew she could swim there and back easily. She smiled at Jesse.

"Ok," she said, "On your mark…,"

"GO!" Jesse shouted, charging past her into the water.

"Hey!" she yelped, "Cheater!" Laughing, she followed on his heels. Behind her, Jamison burst out laughing.

"Well?" She called back over her shoulder, "Come on, Rat!" She dove into the waves and started swimming out to the ropes.

Jamison followed her, dog paddling as best as he could, but swimming far slower than the two older friends. He huffed and struggled, trying his best to keep up, but it was no use. He was out of his element.

Jesse was almost to the ropes, and he paused to shake the water out of his eyes, checking to see where his sister was. He didn't see her. He saw Jamison paddling along toward him, but Missy was nowhere to be seen.

"Missy?" He called, uneasily, glancing around, "Sis? Where are y…."

At that moment, there was a violent tug on his leg, and he was pulled under. He surfaced a moment later, spraying water out of his nose, and sputtering. Missy surfaced a few feet away, laughing.

"Now THAT was cheating!" Jesse coughed, splashing his sister as she lunged past him and touched the ropes.

"Winner!" she crowed, holding her hands over her head. Her brother came to join her and gave her one final splash in the face.

"The word you want is 'cheater' Jesse said with a laugh," he turned back to shore, 'Wouldn't you agree, Rat?"

"HELP!"

Jamison was in trouble. His attempt to keep up with his two friends had tired him out, and his heavy prosthetics were weighing him down. He slipped under the water, arms slapping at the surface.

"Shit!" Missy screeched, and she and Jesse surged toward their imperiled friend.

"Rat, hang on!" Jesse called, "We're coming!"

Missy reached the floundering Australian first. She wrapped her arm around his skinny waist and hauled him to the surface. Jamison gasped and continued to fight, panicked. She turned him away from her and folded his arms across his chest as she had been trained. She restrained him and kept him afloat at the same time.

"Easy, kid," Jesse said, as he reached the pair, "Just relax, we've got you." His voice seemed to calm the frantic blond man, and Jamison's struggles eased. Once he was calm, Jesse and Missy started towing him back to shore.

In a few moments, they back in the shallows, and Jesse scooped Rat up in his arms to carry him up onto the beach. Missy ran past him to retrieve a towel. 

Jamison clung to Jesse, coughing against the bigger man's shoulder. With great care, the cowboy dropped to his knees and gently lay his waterlogged friend down on the sand. Missy wrapped a towel around his spindly shoulders and knelt at his side.

"Th-thanks guys," Rat stuttered, shivering, "Thought I was done for, there."

"Are you all right?" Missy demanded, brushing the wet blond hair out of Rat's eyes, and studying his face, "I'm so sorry, you told me you weren't a strong swimmer, I should have been more careful."

Jamison laid back on the sand and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jesse demanded, snatching the towel and drying his muscular chest with it, "You almost drowned, kid!"

"Or so you thought!" Rat laughed.

Jesse and Missy just stared at him in disbelief.

"You were faking?!" Missy demanded, "Jamie, how could you do that! You scared us to death!"

"I know!" the younger man crowed, pointing at her, "You should have seen your faces!"

"YOU!" Missy screeched, and grabbed the skinny Australian's waist, "Of all the rotten, sneaky, RATTY things to do!" she started tickling him, kneading her thumbs into his sides.

"NO!" Rat shrieked, twisting, "Nonono! No tickling! EEEK!" He pushed at Missy's hands, but she was too fast. He fell back on the sand laughing.

Jesse quickly moved to kneel above Jamison's head, and grabbed his wrists, pulling them up and pinning them to the sand as Missy moved to straddle the blond man's waist.

"Now you're gonna get it, kid," the cowboy snickered, enjoying the look of horror in Jamison's amber eyes. "Missy's a World Class Tickle Torture Master."

"That's right!" she crowed, leering down at her helpless victim, wiggling her fingers a few inches from his helpless tummy, "And you definitely need to be taught a lesson!"

"No, no guys, c'mon, please!" Jamison begged, pulling at his trapped arms aa Missy fingers came closer and closer to his skin, "C'MON, it was just a joke! NOOOOO!" His please dissolved into laughter as she started tickling him again.

Missy scuttled her fingers over Rat's belly, feeling his muscles flinch and shudder against her touch. She trailed her nails up and down the deep hollows on either side of his six-pack, as he howled and writhed beneath her.

"PLEASE!" he begged, "PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEHEHEHEEEEEEE!"

"You earned this, kid," Jesse said with a chuckle, "Take your medicine like a big boy."

Missy moved her hands to Rat's underarms and scratched delicately at the little blond tufts of hair, sending her victim into cackling hysterics. Then she moved slowly down his sides, pinching and poking his ribs, then lower to knead the edges of his tummy.

Jamison was a wreck. He couldn't speak anymore, all he could do was laugh. Missy's fingers drifted inward, to play at his bellybutton, soft, feathery touches sending jolts straight through his body. 

"Are you sorry, Jamie?" Missy cooed softly, moving her hands outwards, letting her fingertips ghost softly over his hips. She smiled as he nodded. A few moments of tickling his hip bones, and then she relented, rolling off of him.

"OK, Jess, let him up," she said, "He's learned his lesson." Her brother released his hold on Jamison's wrists, and the skinny Australian quickly hugged himself, rolling onto his side away from her.

"That… that was," he sputtered, still laughing, "AWFUL!" He just lay there, breathing hard, tears trickling from his eyes, rubbing his tingling belly.

"Told ya!" Jesse said, "Missy used to torment me when we were kids. She's a master." He helped Rat sit up and brushed the sand off his back. "I hoped you learned your lesson."

"Oh yeah, I did," Rat said solemnly, "Sorry."

The three friends sat quietly for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company and the warm sun. 

"I'm hungry," Jesse said abruptly, "Let's go eat." He got to his feet, reached down, and helped Jamison up. "I assume lunch is on you, right Rat?"

"Anything you say, mate," the younger man said, holding up a hand, "Just promise me, no more tickling!"

"Oh we promise!" Missy said, winking at her brother as she held up her hands with crossed fingers behind Jamison's back. "Don't we, Jess?"

"Absolutely," he snickered, fingers also crossed. The three friends walked up the sand together, heading for the burger place up the beach.

The End


End file.
